When The Heartache Ends
by Lauren Eliza
Summary: AU Leyton. Peyton moves to Tree Hill after a tragic loss. Fortunately, a certain blond with the need to save people is there. But will she let herself love again? LP, JB, NH.
1. This Time Imperfect

_A/N: This is mostly AU. Peyton and Jake are married and living in Savannah, but Jenny is still Nikki's daughter. She has visitation rights and is trying to be a good mother. Brooke is best friends with Peyton, but lives in New York as a designer. Other characters will be introduced and explained in later chapters. I promise Lucas will be involved (eventually). Enjoy!_

Chapter One: This Time Imperfect

Brooke's office phone rang as she hurried by, on a mission of some sort, but she paused and answered it nonetheless.

"Brooke Davis speaking," she said.

"Hey, B. Davis!" a cheerful voice greeted her.

"Hi, Peyton! How are you? Listen, I'm at work right now, but I'm going home in half an hour and I'll call you back then, okay?"

"Brooke, it's already 6:30" Peyton teased. "Okay, call me back. Bye."

With a smile on her face, Brooke continued on her way to her last meeting of the day. Being CEO and designer for Clothes Over Bro's was demanding, but completely worth it. The prospect of talking to her best friend was a welcome addition to her day. She and Peyton had grown up together in Savannah, but after college Brooke had moved to New York to expand her line, and had succeeded. The distance was tough, but Brooke loved to visit her hometown and see Peyton, her husband Jake, and his young daughter Jenny. They were family to Brooke, and in the busy city life she often missed them.

Peyton hung up the phone and sighed happily, her hand resting on her stomach. She was twenty four, had been married since she was eighteen, and already had an eight year who was her daughter in all ways except by blood. Jake's ex Nikki was Jenny's mother, and though she had cleaned up her act and was a part of the little girl's life, both women knew that it was Peyton who would be the principal mother figure in her life, and Nikki had come to accept that. She enjoyed what time she had with her daughter and was thankful to Peyton for looking after her daughter when she was not willing to do so.

A strong arm wrapped around her waist, and Peyton was shaken out of her thoughts.

"Hey, wifey," Jake murmured against her blonde curls.

"Hey, stud," she replied with a small laugh, lifting her face to his for a kiss.

Peyton and Jake had been dating ever since he moved to Savannah in their junior year of high school. He had moved from his hometown of Tree Hill, North Carolina to protect Jenny from Nikki, who at that time was an irresponsible mother but still fighting for custody. Peyton was alone most of the time with the exception of Brooke, her mother having died years before and her father often away on jobs. She had fallen in love with Jenny instantly, and a friendship between her and Jake soon blossomed into something more. He had asked her to marry him on the night of their senior prom, and Peyton had never been happier than that night. Except maybe now.

"I have something to tell you," she said.

"Tell me anything," Jake said.

"I'm pregnant," Peyton whispered in his ear.

Jake drew back and looked into her eyes for a second, seeing the love and happiness there, and picked Peyton up and spun her around with a laugh.

"We're having a baby? When?" he asked delightedly.

"I'm only five weeks along, so just short of eight months to go," she said, just as excited as he was. Even though she loved Jenny as if she were here own daughter, having Jake's child was something she had wanted for quite some time, and she was thrilled at the idea.

"I love you," Jake said, "And you've just made me the happiest I've ever been."

"I love you too," Peyton replied, sinking back into his arms. Their kiss was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Oh, I wanted to tell Brooke, that's probably her calling back," Peyton said as she pulled herself away from him. Picking up the phone, she made a slightly disappointed face and mouthed the word "Nikki" at Jake.

"Nikki has to go into work for a bit tonight, she wanted to know if you can pick Jenny up now," Peyton reported.

"Sure, I'll go get her. And when she gets back we can tell her together," Jake said.

With another quick kiss on the top of her head, Jake left, whistling cheerfully on the way out.

Peyton smiled as she heard him leaving, and felt like whistling herself, but she had never been able to. Jake used to tease her about it all the time, then repent and try to teach her, only to tease her even more when her efforts failed. She danced around the kitchen, with its walls covered by her artwork, Jake's songs, and the fridge decorated with tests and drawings of Jenny's. This was her family, and it was going to be even bigger soon. Once again the phone rang, and hoping it was Brooke, Peyton picked up immediately.

"Mrs. Jagielski?" an unfamiliar voice inquired.

"Yes, speaking," Peyton said.

"This is Savannah General Hospital calling. There's been an accident. You should be here as soon as you can."

Peyton's breath stopped. Not again. Not another family lost to a car accident. She wouldn't let it happen. Getting into her own car, she drove to the hospital and ran inside.

"I'm Peyton Jagielski, I was told there was an accident, please, where are Jake and Jenny?' she asked breathlessly. The doctor pulled her aside and spoke quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Jagielski. It was a hit and run. The car was struck on the passenger side. Your daughter would have died on impact."

"And...Jake?" Peyton asked, the tragedy of losing Jenny not having quite set in yet.

"He's in intensive care. It doesn't look good, but you're permitted to see him for a few minutes if you like."

Fighting back her tears, Peyton allowed herself to be led to Jake's room. He looked so fragile, surrounded by wires and machines. The nurse gave her a sympathetic smile, held up five fingers, and left quietly.

"Hey, babe," Peyton whispered. Jake turned his head and looked at her with pain-filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Peyton. We lost her," he said so quietly that Peyton could hardly hear him.

"It's not your fault. I just need you to be okay, so we can get through this together. Don't you leave me too, Jake Jagielski. Don't you dare," she said fiercely.

"I'm sorry," he said again, and his eyes closed. A beeping noise filled the room and the nurse rushed back in, followed by a team of doctors. They surrounded Jake, cutting him off from Peyton's view, but a few minutes later the one she had spoken to earlier took her gently by the arm and led her outside. He didn't need to say anything, because Peyton read it all in his eyes. He was gone. She had lost both of them in one day. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Nikki behind her. The other woman read the news on her face, and they held each other as they both cried. No matter what mistakes she had made in the past, Nikki loved her daughter, and would never get over losing her.

"What will you do, Peyton?" she asked. The blonde shrugged gently and wiped her eyes.

"I think I'll go to New York. Stay with Brooke. And in eight months...I'll have Jake's child."

"You're pregnant?" Nikki asked in surprise.

Peyton nodded, and the tears started to flow once more. She had lost her daughter, and her husband, but she still had part of him growing inside of her. She knew she had to be strong for her unborn child. With a promise to call the next day concerning funeral arrangements, Peyton left Nikki at the hospital and drove home.

The house seemed so empty, though it was full of noise from the stereo that Peyton had left on in her rush to get to the hospital. She sank down on her favourite chair and allowed the music to wash over her.

_I cannot leave here, I cannot stay_

_Forever haunted, more than afraid_

_Asphyxiate on words I would say_

_I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue_

_There are no flowers, no not this time_

_There'll be no angels gracing the lines_

_Just these stark words I find_

_I'd show a smile but I'm too weak_

_I'd share with you could I only speak_

_Just how much this hurts me_

The phone rang again. Peyton was tempted not to answer it, but she knew that this time it would be Brooke, who had probably been calling for quite some time and receiving no answer while Peyton was at the hospital. She picked up the phone and hadn't even said hello before Brooke began talking happily.

"I called you so many times, where have you been? You totally stood me up on our phone date!" she exclaimed.

Peyton took a deep breath and knew there was no point avoiding the question. She told Brooke everything, and she needed to talk to someone about this and soon.

"I was at the hospital," she said quietly. "There was an accident. They're gone, Brooke, they're both gone," she said before breaking into tears again.

"Oh, Peyton, I'm so sorry," Brooke said, her own eyes filling with tears. "I'm looking at flights right now. I can be there tomorrow."

"Thank you," Peyton whispered. "And there's something else."

"Yes?" Brooke asked, fearing more bad news.

"I'm pregnant," said Peyton. "I'm going to have Jake's baby in eight months."


	2. Of Greetings and Goodbyes

_A/N: I know I promised a Leyton story and I swear that chapter 3 will be very focused on who Lucas is in this story. I just need to get the framework in place first. Please be patient, and enjoy!_

Chapter Two: Of Greetings and Goodbyes

Peyton waited at the airport, constantly checking the notice board to make sure that Brooke's plane was still on schedule. She had arrived early to pick her best friend up, knowing that the sooner she got here the better. Brooke had tried to insist on taking a cab from the airport to Peyton's house, but to no avail. Peyton needed to see her as soon as the plane landed, which according to the board, it now had. As she saw the small brunette walking quickly towards her, Peyton's resolve not to cry failed her and she burst into tears as she walked into Brooke's embrace.

"Oh, P. Sawyer," Brooke murmured as she cradled her friend's head. "I wish I could make this all go away."

Peyton pulled back and attempted a smile. "Thank you," she said shakily. "For being here, for being here so soon…I just don't know where, or how, to start."

"Don't worry," Brooke interrupted. "I'm going to take care of everything. Including you."

Arm in arm, the two girls walked out of the airport and got into Peyton's car, the old Comet she had driven since high school. Brooke silently slid into the driver's seat, knowing that Peyton would be exhausted and in no condition to be driving. They drove in silence to Peyton's house, the house that Brooke had visited so many times since she had moved away to New York. She had a great number of good memories from her visits, and she felt sadness welling up inside of her as she thought of Jake and Jenny, who had been almost like family to her. But Peyton was family. They were sisters, just as surely as Jenny had been Peyton's daughter, despite the lack of blood connection. Brooke swallowed her tears and grabbed her bags, following Peyton into the house.

"I've been staying in the guest room," Peyton said. "I can't be in our bedroom without him."

"Good, we can both stay there then," Brooke replied, rubbing her friend's back reassuringly. "I'm going to give Nikki a call, check in for funeral arrangements and such. You should go take a nap, it's going to be pretty busy for the next few days."

Peyton nodded, gave Brooke Nikki's number, and headed to the guest room, falling asleep almost instantly.

She woke up to Brooke shaking her gently by the shoulder. "It's almost five, hun," she said. "I have to fill you in on some stuff and we need to talk."

The girls moved down to the kitchen, where they made themselves some tea and a snack, Peyton trying to put off the inevitable flood of details concerning the funeral. She didn't want to hear it, didn't want to make everything final, didn't want to watch the people she loved going to join her mother. But Brooke had been so good to her, so she kept herself under control and listened as Brooke described what she had arranged.

"We're going to do a small service at the chapel where you two got married," she said, "and the burials will be in the cemetery right there. Tomorrow at 10:00. I brought you a dress, Nikki's taken care of spreading the news to everyone who needs to be there, and all we need to do is show up there tomorrow. And then decide where to go from there."

"Okay," Peyton said in a small voice.

"I know this is tough, but you need to say goodbye properly," Brooke told her gently.

"I know. I just wish it didn't have to be this soon."

"Me neither," Brooke replied. "So. What are you going to do, Peyton? With the baby, with your life?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I already love this child so much that it scares me, and it scares me even more that I don't know what to do with our lives. Because it's not just me I have to consider, it's both of us now, and I'm terrified of doing it alone."

"You won't be alone, I promise," Brooke said fiercely. "I am going to be there for you and your baby for as long as you need me or longer."

"I know you will, Brooke," Peyton said, giving her friend the first genuine smile she had seen since her arrival. "So I'm going to leave for New York with you tomorrow, right after the funeral, and try to figure things out there. I won't sell the house yet, I'll leave our stuff here in case I come back, but for now I just need to get away."

"Okay," Brooke said. "And I will design the most rocking maternity wear for you and the sweetest little outfits for your bundle of joy!"

Peyton laughed slightly at that, and reached for Brooke's hand. She had lost so much in such a short time, but she still had so much to live for, and she was trying her best to just be thankful for that.

The next morning, the blonde and the brunette stood side by side as they watched Jake and Jenny being buried side by side in the small church cemetery. Nikki stood on Peyton's other side with her parents beside her, all of them weeping for their losses. Grief can tear people apart on the inside, Brooke thought as she watched them, but it can also bring people together. Peyton and Nikki exchange hugs and best wishes as the service concluded, and Brooke managed to do the same despite never having really liked or respected the other woman. When everyone else had left, Brooke withdrew slightly to wait as Peyton said her last goodbyes.

"Hey, stud," she whispered as she traced Jake's name on his headstone. "You looked so handsome that day. You made me so happy all these years, and I am never going to love anyone the way that I loved you. I want you to know that, no matter what happens, our child is going to be adored. I am going to take care of him, or her, with everything that I am. Because he or she is a little part of you, you know? I'm going to be seeing you in our child every day. Thank you for that. Thank you for the best years of my life. I love you," she said as she laid a beautiful deep purple rose on his grave. They had had purple roses at their wedding. Jake had teased her about the gothic look, but that night, he had thrown their petals all over her, and as he kissed her forehead, had whispered that the purple was a good choice because it brought out the green of her eyes, before they had been interrupted by Jenny coming to get her goodnight hugs and kisses.

Peyton moved over slightly so that she was in front of Jenny's grave and laid a small bouquet of pansies over it. They had planted the flowers in their front garden together, and tended them carefully over the years. "Hi baby girl," she began. "I'm so sorry that I never got to say goodbye, and this is the best that I can do. You were the sun in my sky, Jenny Jen. You take good care of your dad, okay? You know how helpless he is on his own. And say hi to my mom. She would have loved you just as much as I did. As I do. Bye bye, my sunshine."

Peyton stood up and made her way back over to Brooke, and the two immediately got into the car and headed towards the airport. Peyton gave the cemetery only one backwards glance before setting her gaze firmly in front of her. She was moving on as best as she could. They arrived at the airport and boarded their flight with no hassle, and as the plane took off, Peyton looked down on Savannah one last time. _Goodbye, hometown_, she thought to herself. _Goodbye, my darlings._


	3. Any Other World

_A/N: Lucas, Haley, and Nathan all live in Tree Hill. Their lives are essentially the same as they were on the show. Nathan is coaching the Ravens along with Lucas, who is trying to write his second novel. The first is still An Unkindness of Ravens. Haley and Nathan have the same history together, and Jamie is still present. Hope that explains everything! Please review!_

Chapter Three: Any Other World

Lucas Scott pulled his car into the driveway of his brother's house and smiled at the sight in front of him. His six year old nephew, Jamie, was playing a game of basketball against his father Nathan, both of them wearing red capes over their shorts and t-shirts. Lucas parked his car and joined them, immediately stealing the ball from Nathan and passing it to Jamie, who made the shot before throwing himself at his uncle, who he adored. Lucas grabbed the little blond-haired boy and held him high in the air, placing him on his shoulder to give Nathan a brief slap on the back.

"Hey, Nate, your son is beating both of us already," he complained jokingly.

"I know, but you should be glad you don't have to play him every day!" Nathan replied.

The brothers were interrupted by a female voice from the porch. "Lucas!" Haley yelled excitedly, running to meet him. "How was your trip? How are your mom and Lily and Andy?" Launching herself at her best friend in a fierce hug, Haley continued to ask questions as her husband and son looked on in amusement. Grabbing her by the hand and still carrying Jamie, Lucas led the way into the house, talking the whole way.

"Mom's great, Lily's getting smarter and cheekier every day, and Andy's over the moon at playing dad to her," Lucas explained. His mother was currently travelling in Europe with her boyfriend Andy and her young daughter Lily, and Lucas had just returned from a two-week long vacation with them. That was half of his family, and this was his other half: his brother, his best friend, and their son.

Over dinner, Jamie told Lucas about his rabbit Chester, while Haley continued to ask questions about the places Lucas had visited. Feeling slightly overwhelmed but inwardly pleased with the attention, Lucas just enjoyed his evening. When it was time for Jamie to go to bed, he offered to tell him a story.

"Tell me a story about basketball, Uncle Luke," Jamie said as he got into bed.

"Well, one day there was a boy who loved basketball," Lucas began. "He wanted to play ball on the school team, but there were some guys on the team who didn't like him very much, so he just played on the River Court instead."

"Hey, you're the boy in the story, Uncle Luke!" Jamie protested. "I already know this one."

"Alright, alright, you caught me," Lucas laughed. "But I gotta tell you, bud, I've got no inspiration for a new story. Not for you, and not even for my editor. I don't know who's more upset with me about it. So just go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay, night Uncle Lucas!" Jamie said.

"Goodnight, J. Luke," his uncle said as he left the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

Rejoining Nathan and Haley in the living room, Lucas sat down with a sigh of contentment.

"So you're still having trouble writing?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I can't seem to get anything right," Lucas replied sadly.

"And the vacation didn't give you any ideas?" Nathan inquired.

"No, I really wish it had. But I want to write something more than a travel diary, or another book about some exotic place. I want to write something real, something relevant, but I need to experience it first."

"Maybe you should write a book about Jamie," Haley teased.

"He's a great kid, Hales," Lucas said with a smile. "I watch the three of you and I just wish I had your lives sometimes. Or being around Mom and Andy and Lily. You've got those great little families that I've missed out on somehow."

"You still need to find yourself a girl!" Nathan joked.

"I do," Lucas answered seriously. "I came home today, dropped all my stuff in my room, and realized how empty that place is, especially compared to here. I want somebody else there, for noise and companionship and all that kind of stuff."

"I'm sorry," Haley said.

"Why are you sorry?" her husband asked.

"Because I know it's hard on you, Luke, being alone most of the time, and I hate to think that we're making it harder," she said.

"Oh no," Lucas exclaimed. "That's not what I meant at all. Being around here is the best thing for me. You three are my family too. But I just want a family of my own, you know? Single twenty four year old male with a biological clock ticking," he laughed.

"I dunno, man" Nathan said. "Sometimes I wish I had that life."

"Nathan!" Haley yelled, causing the two brothers to dissolve into laughter at the outrage on her face, quickly replaced with laughter of her own. As the discussion moved to less serious matters, Lucas continued to watch his brother and best friend and their closeness. He wanted that. He missed that.

Very few people knew that Lucas' first novel was based almost entirely on the events of his own life. The issue of family was raised, but so was the issue of romance. In his novel, called An Unkindness of Ravens after his school's mascot, the character representing himself had a star-crossed romance with a girl named Julie, who did in fact exist. Her real name was Becca, and so it had been in the early drafts of the novel, written near the end of their senior year at Tree Hill High. Before they had parted ways for the summer and Becca had cheated on him with her college professor, then broken up with him via text message.

Lucas left Nathan and Haley's later that evening, thinking about Becca the whole way back to his own lonely house. He had loved her, and he thought she had loved him. But in the end, she wasn't the person he thought she was, and Lucas had found it difficult to open up to women ever since. He had written and published a book that his editor described as "essentially a love letter to her", and yet it hadn't mattered. But he finally felt like he was ready to try again. He was too young to give up so soon.

The next morning, Lucas was woken by his phone ringing loudly. He saw an unfamiliar number on the call display screen and decided to pick up nonetheless.

"Hello?" he said blearily, still hardly awake.

"Lucas Scott?" a male voice inquired.

"Speaking."

"My name is Julian Baker. I'm a movie producer, and I'm extremely interested in optioning your novel for a film adaptation."

"I'm sorry, a film adaptation?" Lucas asked, sitting upright and grabbing for a pen and a notepad.

"Yes, I want to make a movie out of your book," Julian said. "It's great material and I think we could do something really good with it."

"I'm definitely interested," Lucas said.

"Great. I'm based in New York, can you make it out to meet up?"

"Yeah, I can be there tomorrow," Lucas said excitedly.

After getting the important details worked out, Lucas hung up the phone and almost did a victory dance around his room. Maybe the time wasn't right for a new novel. Maybe it wasn't even right for a new girl. But he had something new to focus his energy on instead, and for now, that was good enough. The rest would come when it would.


	4. Small Town

Chapter 4: Small Town

"Brooke!" Peyton shouted from the bathroom. "Where did you put my lipstick?"

"I threw it out!" her best friend called back from the other room "It was too dark and depressing. We're going out shopping for new things for you. Pretty new things, and we can start looking at maternity wear!" she joked.

Brooke and Peyton had been in New York for two weeks now. They had gone out to see a few plays, seen a few bands play, but had mostly just done quiet things, enjoying having time together as Peyton tried to heal. Brooke worked from home most of the time, but occasionally went into the office when she sensed that Peyton needed some time alone.

"Alright, alright, let's go shopping," Peyton said with a sigh, but inwardly pleased at the thought. Anything that reminded her that she was going to have Jake's baby made her happy.

The two girls headed out and spent the whole afternoon shopping. Brooke only bought herself a pair of shoes and a purse, but Peyton bought several new outfits, accessories, and spent a great deal of time examining maternity wear, only to determine that it was all either too stuffy or too girly for her tastes.

"Perfect!" Brooke exclaimed when Peyton delivered her verdict.

"What do you mean, perfect?" Peyton asked. "I'm going to need it eventually, and I hate it all!"

"I mean it's perfect because it means I get to pitch my company the idea of a new maternity line, with your example of the frustration that women feel at the lack of choices for them while pregnant!"

Peyton laughed at her friend's antics, but she was pleased. "Does this mean I get to be your model?" she asked jokingly.

"You could if you wanted to," Brooke said seriously. "You're almost tall enough, and it would be easy money for you."

"We'll see," Peyton said with a laugh.

Brooke called a cab to deliver their purchases back to her condo, as the girls weren't quite finished their outing.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Maybe you can't, girl, but in this city, every cabbie knows who I am," Brooke said triumphantly. "And I'm known to tip well."

"So where to next?" Peyton asked. She was enjoying the day so far and couldn't wait to see what else Brooke had planned for them.

"Lunch! Pregnant ladies need their food," Brooke declared. Crossing the street arm in arm, the best friends made their way to one of Brooke's favourite restaurants.

From down the street, Lucas aw them as he exited his cab. He recognized the brunette as Brooke Davis, a designer who Becca had greatly admired. He didn't know who the blonde was, but as her face turned towards him, he realized that she was incredibly beautiful. Her curly blonde hair was blowing slightly in the wind, and a smile lit up her face. Lucas was almost tempted to run after them, but he shook that thought out of his head immediately. If she was with Brooke Davis, she was surely someone else rich and famous, just maybe not as publicly known as her brunette friend. Far above the likes of him, struggling author and small-town basketball coach that he was. But her face and smile remained in his head as he made his way to the address that Julian had given him.

"Lucas Scott!" a male voice exclaimed as he entered the office. "Julian Baker. I'm so glad you could make it out here so swiftly."

Lucas shook Julian's hand, taking in his appearance as he did so. Tall, with closely cropped dark hair and a bit of a smirk, Julian radiated confidence and mischief. Gesturing Lucas towards a chair, he sat down as well.

"Okay, so here's the deal. I read your novel, I liked it a lot, and I want to make it into a movie. With me so far?" Julian said.

"Yeah, I think I can keep up at least that far," Lucas said.

"Sorry," Julian said with a laugh. "When you're used to getting turned down or questioned all the time, you tend to spit things out pretty quickly."

"Understandable," Lucas said and motioned for Julian to continue.

"Okay, so I want to film it in Tree Hill, you know, for authenticity? Get as many locals as possible involved, preserve the small-town spirit. And I want you to be involved. I want you to write the script, because I know how important this book must be to you, being your first and all."

"Well, that all sounds really good to me," Lucas said. "What's the catch?"

"I'm not sure there is one," Julian said. "I've got a director on board, I've got some actors I want to audition, we're basically just waiting for your okay."

"Then why do you have everything done in advance?" Lucas asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, I guess I figured I could persuade you to do it no matter what. I really want to make this movie, Lucas, and I really want you on board for it. All the way, man."

After eyeing Julian for a few seconds, Lucas stretched out his hand and accepted the deal. It was new, it was different, and Lucas craved that desperately. He wasn't sure how it would turn out in the end, but for now, he was willing to give it a chance. It was another chance for him as well, a chance to boost his own spirits, which had been flagging with his lack of inspiration for a new novel.

Coming out from their lunch, Brooke and Peyton stopped by Brooke's office to check in with things and pick up some rough sketches Brooke had left behind. Brooke introduced Peyton to her assistant Millicent, who informed Brooke of an interesting message she had received a few minutes before.

"You got a call from somebody named Julian Baker," Millicent said.

Peyton gave Brooke an inquiring look, but she shrugged in confusion as well. The name didn't strike any chords with her either.

"He mentioned something about a movie, and would very much like you to call him back as soon as possible. Here's his number," Millicent concluded.

"I'm intrigued," Brooke said with a mischievous smile. "Should I call him now?"

Both Peyton and Millicent nodded enthusiastically and perched on the desk to listen in on the conversation as Brooke dialed the number Millicent had left for her.

"Hi, I'm looking to speak to Julian Baker," she said.

"Speaking," a pleasant male voice said from the other end.

"This is Brooke Davis, I'm returning a call you made to me earlier this afternoon. I'm sorry I missed it. What can I do for you, Mr. Baker?"

"Julian, please. I'm a movie producer, and I've recently signed a deal to produce a new film that I would like to have your help with. As costume designer, head of the wardrobe department, you know."

"I've never acted in that capacity before," Brooke said smoothly as she exchanged glances with her two friends. "What makes you think I could or would do it?"

"Well, I've always admired your work," Julian said just as smoothly, "and I think someone of your talent would be a great asset for the film. It's a high-school love story set in North Carolina, so the costumes aren't particularly elaborate or fancy, but I want a certain sense of authenticity that I think you could provide."

"I'm definitely intrigued," Brooke said. "You would be filming in North Carolina, then, I assume?"

"Yes, we would. A town called Tree Hill. If it's too much trouble for you to be away constantly, I'm sure we could work out some sort of weekend deal or whatever is convenient for you."

"Well, Julian," Brooke said with a smile, "I am going to take an hour to consider your offer, and I promise I will call you back shortly with my answer."

"Thank you, and have a good day, Ms. Davis," Julian said.

"Brooke, please. Good day."

As she hung up the phone, both Peyton and Millicent turned to stare at her.

"A movie?" Peyton asked. "Brooke, that's amazing!"

"I agree," Millicent said. "It'll take the company even further, and it'll be great for you personally. You should definitely do it. And full-time, no half-hearted attempts. Just send us your sketches, come in if you really need to, but go. You're always saying you miss the small town lifestyle."

Brooke looked inquiringly at Peyton, knowing that her decision would affect her as well.

"Tree Hill, he said?" she asked.

"I think so, I've never heard of it," Brooke replied.

"That's where Jake grew up," Peyton said softly. "Tree Hill, North Carolina."

Without fully understanding, Millicent caught the sudden change in mood and disappeared silently to leave the other two girls to discuss.

"Oh, no," Brooke said. "I don't have to go," she continued, but Peyton cut her off.

"No, it's perfect," Peyton said with a small smile. "I'd love to see it. And sometimes the city is too much for me, you know? I want the small town lifestyle again too. We should go, Brooke. Together."

"Okay," Brooke said as she reached out and took Peyton's hand. "We'll go to Tree Hill, North Carolina, next week."


	5. Late Night Conversations

Chapter Five: Late Night Conversations

_Summer's gone,  
And I am waiting for  
New beginnings,  
With better endings.  
Long nights,  
For the sleep deprived.  
Friends fading,  
While falling in love._

As she sat on the plane on her way to Tree Hill, Peyton drummed her fingers nervously along the armrest dividing her seat from Brooke's. The brunette was asleep with her mouth wide open, looking like she had not a care in the world, and Peyton smiled at the sight. Her IPod blasted out the sounds of a small-town indie band, and Peyton felt herself growing more peaceful as she listened. This was what she was going back to. The uncomplicated life away from the city.

_I'll write these letters to you,  
From a desk in a room that's bleeding truth.  
And I won't sleep so I'll have,  
No regrets to waste on you.  
We'll fight the good fight, the good fight.  
Waiting up  
For the phone to ring off the hook.  
I've waited so long to hear  
Goodnight until sunrise.  
We'll fight the good fight, the good fight.  
Waiting up  
For the phone to ring off the hook.  
I've waited so long to hear  
Goodnight until sunrise._

As the plane began its descent, Peyton shook Brooke awake gently.

"We're here," she said quietly, as the captain's voice came on the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Tree Hill, North Carolina. We hope you enjoyed your flight, and wish you a pleasant visit."

As the girls disembarked from the plane and got into a cab headed for their hotel, they tried to take in the town surrounding them, but with no lights on it was difficult for them to see anything. They arrived at their hotel and unpacked, then Peyton sat down on her bed, suddenly tired.

"Peyton? Are you okay?" Brooke asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little tired, but not like I want to sleep. Maybe it's just the baby, I don't know," she said with a laugh.

"Can I do anything for you?" Brooke said.

"Yeah, I think so," Peyton replied. "Let's go for a walk. I want to introduce myself to the town."

The friends put on warmer sweaters and headed out into the night. It was after eleven, so there were few people on the streets. The girls wandered past small cafés and bookstores, one nightclub with a line stretching out onto the street, and a few residential areas before arriving at a pleasant boardwalk along the river.

"This is a beautiful place," Peyton said reflectively.

"It really is," Brooke agreed. "A great place to raise a kid."

"Jake always said he loved it here," Peyton said softly. "I hope I like it. I want to bring up his child here, Brooke. I want to be able to tell him or her stories of his or her daddy, and know things that I wouldn't otherwise know. I just want my child to be safe, and secure, and this place feels like it's both."

"I think it'll be a great home for both of you," Brooke replied.

The girls reached a well-lit park area, with a basketball court in the middle, looking out towards the nearby river. A sound from the court made them look over to see a lone figure taking shots, and the girls watched for awhile before moving closer. The player heard their approach and looked up to see them. He was a tall blonde with an athletic build but the sensitive look of an artist on his face, whose eyes widened as he took in the two women walking towards him.

Lucas couldn't believe his eyes. Brooke Davis and the beautiful blonde girl he had seen with her in New York were standing right in front of him, smiling in that nervous way that one does while approaching a complete stranger.

"Hi," Brooke said. "We're new in town and just taking in a walk. It's a beautiful town. Are you from here?"

"Yeah," Lucas said. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you Brooke Davis?"

"I am," Brooke said.

"Wow," Lucas said. "My name's Lucas Scott. Tree Hill born and raised."

The blonde spoke up for the first time.

"Hi, Lucas," she said. "I'm Peyton. Nice to meet you."

Peyton, he thought to himself as he tried not to stare at her. It suited her. Feminine yet original. But why did the name sound so familiar?

"So what is a famous fashion designer doing in Tree Hill?" Lucas asked, trying to avoid being too obvious about asking how long they would stay.

"I'm actually branching out into costume design, for a movie that's being filmed here," Brooke said with her usual openness. Lucas stared at her for a second longer before shaking his head slowly from side to side.

"This movie," he said, "wouldn't happen to be called An Unkindness of Ravens, would it?"

"I guess you heard about the set coming to town, hmn?" Brooke said with a laugh.

"Well, yeah, and actually...I'm the screenwriter. The movie is based off of my novel."

Both girls looked at him in surprise.

"I guess we'll be working together then," Lucas said.

"I guess so," Brooke said.

"Brooke?" Peyton said quietly. "I'm getting tired for real now. Can we head back?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Brooke said. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Lucas, and I guess I'll be seeing you again shortly!"

Noticing how solicitous Brooke was behaving towards Peyton and not wanting to let them go so quickly, Lucas stopped them before they left.

"Let me walk you two back to your hotel," he said. Brooke and Peyton exchanged glances, but it was Peyton who replied.

"Thank you," she said.

The three new acquaintances made their way back through the quiet town, making small talk as they did. Along the way, Brooke's cell phone rang, and the stopped to wait while she answered the call.

"Hi, Brooke, it's Julian."

"Oh, hi, Julian," she said, looking towards the two blondes, who were standing in silence nearby.

"Did you get in okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm here with a friend, we're just on our way back to the hotel now. We happened to run into Lucas Scott, strangely enough," she said.

"That's perfect! I really wanted to talk to him as well. Would you two be able to meet with me tonight?"

Brooke quickly asked Lucas if he had plans, and when he said no, she arranged to meet Julian at the hotel in half an hour, after they got back.

"You can just go on up to bed and we'll have our boring meeting," she said to Peyton.

"Okay, and you'll tell me about it in the morning," Peyton replied.

When they reached the hotel, Peyton excused herself to go up to bed while Brooke and Lucas waited for Julian in the comfortable lobby.

"Night, Brooke," she said as she hugged her friend. "Thanks for bringing me with you."

"Goodnight, P.," the brunette said. "See you in the morning."

Peyton turned to Lucas and offered him her hand.

"Goodnight, Lucas," she said. "It was nice meeting you."

"My pleasure," he said. "Goodnight."

As he watched her go, he felt Brooke's eyes on his back. He turned to meet her gaze, and was surprised to see her looking somewhat angry.

"You be careful, Mr. Lucas Scott," she said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," he replied.

"Peyton is my best friend, and she's going through a really tough time right now. I don't need you complicating things for her."

"I don't intend to," Lucas said in all honesty.

Brooke stared at him for a few seconds longer, but was interrupted by Julian's arrival. The three spent the next hour discussing ides for costumes as Brooke took notes on everything that would be needed. Julian left, but Lucas lingered as Brooke packed her supplies back into her bag.

"Brooke," he said, before somewhat losing his nerve.

"I know, I get it," she said with a laugh. "One look at those blonde curls and green eyes and you were hooked. I could tell. It happens all the time."

"How could you tell?" Lucas asked in amazement.

"Because I have been Peyton Jagielski's best friend for a very long time, and you are not the first guy she's had that effect on, trust me," Brooke said.

Peyton Jagielski. All of a sudden Lucas knew why he recognized the name. Jake Jagielski. His former best friend who had moved away suddenly in high school. The best friend who he had tried to keep in touch with, but for the most part failed. All Lucas knew was that Jake had moved to Savannah, and married a girl named Peyton just after high school ended. And now that girl was here in Tree Hill, entrancing him from the beginning. But where was Jake?

_Let's drink,  
To our fallen friends,  
To our failures,  
And our futures.  
Wasted,  
On the ride home.  
Fight the feeling,  
We're not alone.  
I got this feeling I can't shake  
Tonight.  
So I'll call you, for the hundredth time  
Just asking for a reply.  
We'll fight the good fight, the good fight.  
Waiting up  
For the phone to ring off the hook.  
I've waited so long to hear  
Goodnight until sunrise.  
_


	6. It's A Long Life To Always Be Longing

Chapter Six: It's A Long Life to Always Be Longing

_But where was Jake?_ Lucas asked himself. His wife was here, with her best friend, and lines of sorrow on her face. What could it mean? Wanting to call Brooke back, Lucas remembered what she had said about Peyton: _She's going through a really tough time right now. I don't need you complicating things for her_. Something was definitely wrong, but it was too late for Lucas to be able to do anything about it that night, so he tried to force himself to sleep, knowing he would start his search for answers in the morning.

Since the next day was a Saturday, Lucas woke early and headed to his brother's house for their usual family breakfast, a tradition he always enjoyed. Today, however, he was somewhat preoccupied, and both Haley and Nathan seemed to notice. As Haley persuaded Jamie to help her with the dishes, Nathan and Lucas went out to the porch for a quiet conversation.

"You seem distracted," Nathan said. "What's going on, Luke?"

"I met someone last night," Lucas began, as a grin spread across Nathan's face.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "Tell me about her."

"Her name is Peyton Jagielski," Lucas said, and watched as understanding flickered in his brother's eyes.

"Jagielski? Like Jake? Didn't he marry a girl named Peyton?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he did. And she's here," Lucas said.

"Does that mean Jake's here too?" Nathan asked excitedly.

"I don't think so," Lucas said sadly. "She was with a friend. You know Brooke Davis? The designer?"

"High class," Nathan whistled. "So what? Jake could be here too."

"I don't think so," Lucas said again. "She looked so sad, and Brooke said something about her going through a tough time, and I think...I think Jake died, Nate."

"And we can't just ask the girl if she lost her husband," Nathan said, following his brother's train of thought. "Why don't we just ask the friend? Brooke?"

"I'm going to," Lucas said. "Turns out she's the costume designer for the movie."

"This is way complicated," Nathan said, shaking his head back and forth.

"I know," Lucas said. "But there's something about this girl."

"It's messy, Luke, real messy," Nathan warned.

"I just want to help her out," Lucas said defensively. "She definitely seems like she needs someone on her side."

"Alright," Nathan said. "Don't say I didn't warn you when this all goes sour."

_You said I'm wise_

_But I'm not so sure_

_Maybe my lies were just that good_

_My lonely tears_

_Wish never to be_

_Puddled on the floor with just them and me_

_It's a long life_

_A long life to be always longing_

_It's a long life_

_A long life to be always longing_

Brooke's phone was ringing, and she hurried down the hall of her newly-rented house on the beach, trying to remember where she had left her purse.

"Hello?" she said breathlessly.

"Hi, Brooke?" the male voice asked. "It's Lucas."

"Oh, hi," she said. "We're meeting in two hours, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I was calling about," Lucas said. "I really wanted to talk to privately beforehand. Do you think you could meet me at Karen's Cafe in forty minutes?"

"Umn, sure," Brooke said, puzzled but trying to be accommodating. "I'll see you then."

Peyton walked into the room and smiled weakly at Brooke.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"That was Lucas, we've got to meet earlier," Brooke said, hiding the truth slightly. "Are you going to be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine," Peyton said reassuringly. "I'll probably just enjoy the view out on the porch. Maybe I'll get a sketch in."

"Okay," Brooke said. "I'm going to head out, then. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Say hi to Lucas for me," Peyton said as Brooke opened the door.

This was interesting, Brooke thought to herself as she drove downtown towards her meeting with Lucas Scott. She had noticed his interest in Peyton immediately and dismissed it easily. But Peyton seemed somewhat similarly affected. She couldn't blame her. Lucas was attractive, seemed intelligent and kind, and Peyton was vulnerable. Brooke was determined to protect her, however, and planned on telling Lucas exactly that.

Marching into the cafe, she located Lucas and sat down across from him.

"What are your intentions towards Peyton?" she demanded.

"Woah, how about a hello?" he teased.

"Sorry," Brooke said. "I'm a bit protective. Answer my question, then we can talk about whatever you wanted to."

"I don't know," Lucas admitted. "In a sense that's why I asked you to meet me early. Thank you, by the way, for coming."

"I was curious," Brooke shrugged.

"So you said Peyton's last name is Jagielski," Lucas said cautiously. "Have you ever heard of Jake Jagielski?"

"Of course," Brooke said suspiciously. "But how do you know about Jake?"

"He grew up here, with me," Lucas said. "We were good friends until he had to move to Savannah."

At that information, Brooke's face fell, and Lucas knew that his worst fears were reality.

"I'm so sorry, Lucas," Brooke said gently. "Jake died."

"What happened?" Lucas asked brokenly.

"There was an accident," Brooke said. "Jenny died on impact, and Jake a few hours later in the hospital."

"And Peyton?" Lucas inquired.

"Jake was her husband," Brooke replied. "She's having his baby in seven months."

Lucas was shocked. As much as he had believed it to be true, hearing the truth about Jake's death from Brooke was difficult. They had been close for many years, and despite not having talked recently, Lucas was still deeply affected. But his mind was racing with thoughts of Peyton. He simply couldn't imagine how hard it would be to lose her husband and practical daughter all at once like that. And to be pregnant as well? No wonder Brooke had warned him off.

"Thank you for telling me," Lucas said.

"You deserved to know," she said. "I'm so sorry you had to find out like this, and so late."

"Is that why Peyton's here with you now?" he asked.

"I couldn't leave her there alone, and she doesn't want to raise her child in New York," Brooke said.

"Are you planning on sticking around?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"I think so," Brooke smiled.

"I want to be there," Lucas said. "For both of you. And for the baby."

"Thanks, Luke," Brooke said, "But it's really not your responsibility."

"I know," he said. "But Jake was a good friend to me. I need to know that the people he loved are being taken care of."

This is a good man, Brooke thought. He means what he's saying.

"You should talk to Peyton," she told him.

"About Jake?"

"About all of it," she said. "She'll want to hear about him growing up, of course, but tell her what you just told me as well. I wasn't kidding when I said things are rough for her. She could use all the help you'll give her."

_There's truth in these eyes_

_You can rest assured_

_Salvaged by voices that have no words_

_Running with fear left ruin in its wake_

_Is the measure of a man how much love he can fake?_

_It's a long life_

_A long life to be always longing_

_It's a long life_

_A long life to be always longing_


	7. Inside Out

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates, I've been stuck trying to figure this part out and think I've finally got it, so I hope you enjoy. Please forgive any technicalities relating to making a movie or being pregnant, I've never done either. Please leave a review!**

Chapter Seven: Inside Out

It had been almost a month since Peyton and Brooke had moved to Tree Hill. Though Brooke denied being able to see it, Peyton was convinced that her pregnancy was starting to show. It amazed her and terrified her at the same time. She was settling into the town, feeling comfortable there, but she was beginning to get restless. At first she had welcomed being able to spend all day on the beach, but Peyton wasn't sure how much longer she could go on feeling like she wasn't doing anything worthwhile.

"Peyton, are you there?" Brooke shouted from the entrance to their house.

"I'm out on the porch," the blonde replied.

"Good. I need you," Brooke said as she joined her friend, carrying a glass of wine for herself and a bottle of water for Peyton.

"What's up?" Peyton asked.

"I need your help with the movie," Brooke said.

"What, you need new logos for the costumes or something?" Peyton asked in confusion.

"Not quite. Julian fired our music guy today. He kept trying to get us to go with an all-country soundtrack, because apparently small town means hick town."

"Do you want me to recommend someone else?" Peyton questioned.

"No, we want you to do it, silly!" Brooke said. "I told Julian you're this music nut and you know your stuff and I know you've been getting bored lately so I think it would be really cool for you, and it would be doing all of us a huge favour not having to worry about that crazy guy anymore."

"You really think I could do it?" Peyton asked. "Seriously, I've never done anything like this before."

"Maybe not," Brooke said. "But you've organized shows, you've put together a benefit album, you've helped manage a live music venue, and you've got the biggest record collection I've ever seen. I didn't think I could do costume design, but apparently I can, and I love it. I think you should take the chance."

"Okay," Peyton said. "I could definitely use the distraction."

"Great!" Brooke said. "I'll go call Julian and let him know."

"You and Julian seem pretty close," Peyton teased.

"Ignoring that," Brooke said as she walked back into the house. "Oh, and you need to set up a meeting with Lucas, so he can talk you through the story and what he wants from you."

Peyton smiled and nodded at Brooke, but inwardly she was a mess of nerves. She hadn't been sure she was ready to go back to work at all, let alone start a completely new career path. But the more she thought about it, the more sense it made. She would be working with Brooke, which meant she could ease into the team more smoothly and would always have support at work. Julian, who she had met a few times, seemed charming and kind underneath his arrogant smirk, and Brooke was clearly attracted to him. And then there was Lucas, who she kept running into around town and whose quiet smile and piercing blue eyes always managed to reassure her that this was the right place to be.

"Hi, Lucas?" Peyton said over the phone. "It's Peyton Sawyer."

"Hi, Peyton," he said, smiling at the sound of her voice. "I hear you're coming to work with us."

"That's actually what I was calling you about," she said. "Brooke said you wanted to meet up to discuss the storylines and all?"

"Yeah, exactly. Are you free this afternoon?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered. "I can meet you at the basketball court by the river at around two?"

"We call it the River Court," he told her. "There's your first lesson for the movie. And two sounds fine."

"Okay, see you then," she said, and hung up.

She found him there when she arrived, in shorts and a t-shirt, taking shots from various positions around the court. When the ball rolled towards her she picked it up and threw it back at him with a smile.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," he said, slightly out of breath, leading her over to the bleachers.

"So tell me about your book," she said.

"Okay, what do you already know?" he asked.

"I know it's based on your life in high school. That's about it," she admitted.

"Alright, then here's the abbreviated version of my life," he said. "I grew up with just my mom, Karen, because my dad left her for another woman and never claimed me as his. So I have a half-brother Nathan, who's only three months younger than me. We both played basketball growing up, but I never played for the school until junior year, when the coach asked me to join the team. That's when my life changed. It had always been me and the guys I played with here, and my best friend Haley. She's married to Nathan now, strangely enough. He and I hated each other at first, too much competition, but once we got over ourselves, it got good, and has been so ever since. I fell in love with one of the cheerleaders, a girl named Becca, though in the book and movie she'll be named Julie. We dated all through senior year after a bunch of mishaps, mostly the fact that she used to date Nathan. We all graduated, Nathan and Haley had a son named Jamie. That's basically the book."

"That sounds pretty drama-rific," Peyton said. "What happened to Becca? Are you still together?"

"No," Lucas said. "She started sleeping with one of her professors in college. A mutual friend told me, I tried to talk to her about it, and she just dumped me through a text message."

"I'm sorry," Peyton said.

"That's why we changed her name in the book," Lucas sighed. "It felt easier that way, somehow."

"So basically, it's about basketball, and love," Peyton summarized.

"If you want to over simplify it, then yes," Lucas laughed.

"Tell me more about joining the team, since that's where it starts," she prompted him.

"It was tough," he admitted. "Nathan and his friends were hazing me pretty badly. No one stood up for me except for..."

Lucas trailed off. He had seen Peyton around the town for several weeks now, but had never gotten up the courage to tell her that he had known Jake, had been good friends with him. But knowing that they would be working together from now on, he figured this would be a good time to tell her.

"Except for who?" Peyton asked.

"Except for Jake," Lucas said softly.

"Jake?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I just never really knew how, and we barely talked, and I was just dealing with it myself. I knew Jake, Peyton. He was the only guy who left me alone during the early days of me being on the team. I was the first person he told about Jenny, and I was crushed when he left. But I knew he was doing the right thing."

"How long have you known who I am?" she asked.

"About a month," he said. "Brooke told me, because I asked her."

"It's been a month, and you never once came to tell me you were sorry he was gone, or to ask anything about his life, or even just to share memories?"

"I'm sorry, Peyton, I really am," he said. "I honestly just didn't know how."

Peyton was shocked. She thought back to all the conversations she and Jake had had about his life back in Tree Hill, but couldn't remember him ever mentioning Lucas. At least not by name. She vaguely remembered something about the friend who had convinced him to not keep Jenny secret any longer. He must have meant Lucas.

"Sorry I freaked out a little bit," she said apologetically. "It's just a bit of a surprise."

"I imagine it must be," he said. "Do you want to talk about it now?"

"I'm curious, that's for sure," she said. "What else did Brooke tell you?"

"She told me that you're pregnant," he replied softly.

"Yeah, I am," Peyton said with a little laugh. "It seems like something out of the movies, you know? But I guess I know why they always include that hope. Whenever I miss him too much, and things get hard, I remind myself to be strong for our child."

"I want to help you," Lucas said. "Jake was a good friend to me, and I want to know that the people he loved are being looked after. If you ever need anything, I want you to know that I'm here. And that I'm not saying this out of guilt or anything. I really mean it."

"I believe you," she said, meeting his intense blue eyes with her own.

"So is there anything I can do for you right now?" he asked.

"Just tell me about the movie," she smiled. "Distract me for awhile. I like hearing about your life, Lucas."

Lucas felt his heart skip a beat when she said those words, with that smile on her face. She was so strong, and so heartbreakingly beautiful. His natural urge to protect people made him want to hold her tight and keep her safe from all the pain in the world. Brooke had warned him, but he knew it wouldn't be long before he disregarded that warning completely. It seemed he couldn't control his heart. With every smile and every glance from her pained but piercing green eyes, Peyton Jagielski was stealing it away.

_I want to know you_

_Like I know myself_

_I'm waiting for you_

_There ain't no one else_

_Talk to me baby_

_Scream and shout_

_I want to know you_

_Inside out_

_I want to dig down deep_

_I want to lose some sleep_

_I want to scream and shout_

_I want to know you inside out_


	8. Ever The Same

Chapter Eight: Ever The Same

_You were holding me_

_Like a someone broken_

_And I couldn't tell you_

_But I'm telling you now_

"I just don't think they look right," Julian said.

"Of course they look right!" Brooke exclaimed. "I was a cheerleader, I know how these outfits work, and I looked at pictures from the year the Ravens won State, and I'm a fabulous designer, so how could they not be right?"

"They just aren't," Julian replied, with a bit of mischief gleaming in his eyes.

"Fine," Brooke said. "Get in the car."

"Where are we going?" he asked as he opened the car door.

"We're going to my place so I can show you my old cheer outfit and you can accept that the ones I designed for your silly little movie are flawless."

They pulled up outside the house Brooke and Peyton shared, having bickered over costumes almost the entire way there. Julian was a perfectionist and so was Brooke, but they both had trouble accepting each other's authority.

"Here!" Brooke said, after rummaging around in her closet for a few minutes while Julian sat on the edge of the bed. "My old cheer outfit. Looks almost exactly the same, except for the team colours, right?"

"I don't know," Julian said slowly, eyeing the outfit sceptically. "I think you might have to put it on for me to decide."

"Are you serious?" Brooke asked.

"Dead serious," he answered with a grin.

She grabbed the outfit back from him with a sigh and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind her. When she walked back out, Julian's mouth dropped open in amazement. He had always known that Brooke Davis was a beautiful woman, but dressed in that little red and yellow outfit, with her hair pulled back, she was every man's dream come true. Or at least this man's.

"I think the outfit's good," he said, standing up from the bed and moving towards her. She blushed slightly but held her ground, letting him make the first move. He placed his hands gently on her sides and leaned in towards her, their lips meeting in a flawless kiss. She sighed softly when he pulled back, and he gave her another adorable smirk, then moved his mouth back over hers.

Peyton arrived home from her meeting with Lucas, more bothered than she would have expected. She had kept herself together in front of him, not wanting him to think she couldn't handle his revelation, but she was in fact heavily affected by it. She could have asked him more questions about Jake, about their friendship, but she hadn't felt ready to know yet. Seeing that the house was quiet, she walked upstairs to check if Brooke was taking a nap, so she could adjust the volume on her stereo accordingly. She found Brooke sprawled on her bed, but not alone.

"Oh, god," Peyton said, backing out of the room quickly. "I'm sorry, I'll just go back out."

"No, Peyton, wait," Brooke said, scrambling up off of her bed and following her friend out of the room.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you back for awhile," Brooke said after she caught up with Peyton on the stairs.

"It's okay," Peyton laughed. "I probably should have made more noise when I got in but I thought you might be asleep. Clearly not."

"No," Brooke said with a satisfied smile. "Julian wanted to see my cheerleader outfit."

Peyton just stared at her friend for a second before laughing again. "Alright, well I'll head back out anyways. You have fun, B. Davis."

"You too, P. Sawyer," Brooke said, then ran back up the stairs, eager to be near Julian again.

Peyton let herself back out of the house and wandered along the beach. She was happy for Brooke, who had spent so much of her life alone. Julian seemed like a decent guy and the sparks between him and Brooke were impossible to miss. Peyton just wished it could have been a slightly different situation she had walked in on. Brooke's comment about Julian wanting to see her cheerleading uniform brought back some bittersweet memories for Peyton.

It was their first wedding anniversary, and Jenny had been left with her grandparents for the night, so Jake and Peyton could have a night alone, an extremely rare occurrence for them.

"Happy anniversary, babe," Jake said as he kissed her blonde curls and handed her a single purple rose.

"Happy anniversary," she replied as she leaned back into his strong embrace.

"So how do you want to celebrate?" he asked.

"Let's just stay in," she said, smiling as he ran his hands down her body.

"Sounds good to me," he said in response. "But I know what would make it even better."

"What's that?" she teased.

"If you put your cheer outfit on," he answered cheekily.

"Of all things, why the cheer outfit?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Because you were wearing it the moment I knew that I loved you. You were wearing it the first time we made love. And because you look totally hot in it," he said.

"Those are all pretty good reasons," she said with a smile, and ran quickly up the stairs to their bedroom, locking the door behind her as she heard him running after her.

"Open up!" he shouted from the hall.

"Just wait," she called back.

She opened the door a few minutes later, wearing the cheerleading outfit as promised, with her long curls pulled up off her face and tied with a red and yellow ribbon.

"Well," she said as she posed seductively in the doorway. "Good enough for you?"

"Oh, yeah," he said, as he grabbed her and picked her up, carrying her towards the bed.

"Jake, put me down!" she shrieked. "I always hated being the one up in the air."

"But I'll never let you fall," he said, as he lowered her gently on to the bed. "Never."

"I love you, Mr. Jagielski," she whispered as she melted into his arms.

"I love you too, Mrs. Jagielski," he said.

She didn't even realize that she was crying until one of her tears fell on her knees, which were drawn into her chest as she sat on the sand, weeping over her memories. They had been so happy. That was one of her favourite memories of their time together. One minute they were joking and playful, the next they were swooning over each other's romantic declarations. It had been the perfect mixture. She cried harder, knowing that those days were gone, and was suddenly startled by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," he said as he lowered himself to the ground beside her.

"Hi," she said weakly, turning her tear-stained face away from him.

"I would ask if you're okay, but you're clearly not," he said. "Is it because of what I told you earlier? I didn't mean to cause you any pain, Peyton."

"No, it's not that," she said. "I just miss him. All the time."

"Is there anything I can do?" Lucas asked.

"Not really," she replied. "It'll just take some time, you know?"

"Yeah," he said. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No," she said in small voice. "Please, stay."

"Okay," he said, and very gently placed his arm around her shoulders. She tensed for a second before allowing herself to sink into his comforting hold.

"I really meant that I would be here," he said as he held her.  
"I know. You've already done so much for me," she said. "Thank you, Lucas."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad to be here for you," he replied sincerely.

She didn't say anything else, accepting the comfort he offered her and quietly watching the waves crash against the shore. It had been an emotional day, but this quiet blonde man had been beside her for most of it, with his declarations of support for a girl he hardly knew. It scared her a little bit, but she was glad of it at the same time. She knew she had Brooke on her side at all times, but every little bit of help was welcome. And Lucas Scott seemed to know exactly how to help her, and acted as if it was all he ever wanted to do.

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart_

_Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down_

_Fall on me_

_Tell me everything you want me to be_

_Forever with you_

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same_

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys the little bit of Brulian in this chapter! They won't be a huge part of the story but will definitely come up from time to time. I apologize for how long it's taking for anything to really develop between Lucas and Peyton, but considering that she just lost her husband, I don't want to rush things, and plan this fic to be at least twenty chapters long, so it'll be a drawn out thing, but we'll get there eventually. I hope you liked the Jake/Peyton flashback as well, I wanted to really establish how happy they were so Peyton's difficulty in dealing with his death is easier to understand. Let me know what you thought, if you want more flashbacks or more focus on the arrival on Leyton! Reviews are love, they really do make me update more often. **


	9. Love Where You Live

Chapter Nine: Love Where You Live

_Oh probably tomorrow  
Won't be any more sorrow  
This time, next time_

It had been a month since Peyton had walked in on Brooke and Julian. A month since she had found herself comforted by Lucas Scott when no one else could find the right words to say to her. Peyton couldn't deny the happiness that she felt when she saw his name flash across the screen of her ringing phone. They had become friends over that past month, even more so than they had been before.

"Peyton?" Brooke shouted as she entered the house. "Peyton, where are you?"

"On the porch," Peyton called back.

"I just finished talking to Julian. They're almost done shooting," Brooke said.

"What, so he's coming over and you want me to leave?" Peyton teased.

"No, not for today. Overall," Brooke said. "They've only got about another week of filming left. Maybe less if all goes well."

"Oh," Peyton said.

"We have to decide what we're going to do," Brooke reminded her gently.

"Yeah, I know, it just seems so sudden," Peyton replied vaguely.

"I know, but we've been here for two months now and I thought maybe you'd have figured stuff out, a least a little bit," Brooke prompted.

"I think I might stay here," Peyton said softly. "This town has been good to me so far, and I like being here. I don't know where else I would go, and at least I've started to get attached to this place."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked. "You know you're welcome to come back to New York with me."

"I know," Peyton smiled. "But I couldn't stay there for a reason, you know that. I don't want to raise a child there," she said, placing her hands over her stomach, which was beginning to swell more noticeably.

"Okay," Brooke said.

"So you're going back to New York, then?" Peyton asked. "What about Julian?"

"I don't know!" Brooke exclaimed. "I'm falling for him so fast and I don't want to be anywhere that he isn't."

"So invite him to New York," Peyton suggested.

"We've only been together for a month," Brooke said. "How creepy would I look?"

"Maybe a little bit creepy," Peyton joked. "But seriously, Brooke, if you want to be with him, then you should be with him. Life's too short, you know? Too short not to be with the people we love."

"I'm just afraid," Brooke admitted. "What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Then he's an idiot," Peyton replied. "Just talk to him, okay? Promise me you will, because I want you to chase this happiness."

"I promise," Brooke said, leaning over to hug the blonde.

_You gotta live where you are  
And you gotta love where you live  
Bring it all back  
To where it begins_

Brooke knocked on the door of Julian's hotel room, even though he had gotten an extra key for her about three weeks ago. She suddenly felt strange using it.

"Hey, Brooke," Julian said with a grin as he opened the door. "Did you lose your key?"

"Umn, yeah," Brooke lied, not wanting to admit to her fears. "Sorry about that," she said as she entered the room.

"I know we're supposed to be having dinner later, but what's going on?" Julian asked.

"I need to talk to you," Brooke said nervously.

"Okay," said Julian, a tad confused by this point.

"So you told me today filming is starting to wrap up," Brooke said. "Which means that in about a week, neither of us will really have a reason to stay here anymore. I'll be going back to New York, and you'll be going back to L.A."

"Yeah, I know," Julian said, taking her hand in both of his. "I kinda want to stay just because you're here."

"I know this sounds crazy," Brooke said, but before she could finish, Julian interrupted her.

"Come to L.A. with me," he said.

"What?" Brooke exclaimed.

"Come to L.A. with me," he repeated. "I know it's crazy, I know we've only been seeing each other for a month, but I want you with me. You can set up a satellite office or just work from home or whatever, but I want you with me. Please."

"I was going to ask you to come to New York with me," Brooke admitted.

"We could do that instead," Julian said with a smile. "You decide."

"L.A," Brooke said after barely a moment's hesitation. "Your job depends a lot more on location than mine does. I've got a few friends in the city, I like it there, and I'll be happy knowing that you can keep doing what you love."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Julian said.

"I know," Brooke answered. "But I like hearing it from you anyways."

_Oh, you wish you had a roadmap  
Instead you've got an hourglass  
This time, next time_

"Hi," Peyton said into the phone. "It's me."

"Hi," he replied, smiling at the sound of her voice. "What's going on?"

"Can you meet me on the beach? I need to talk to you," she said.

"Sure, I'll be there soon," he said.

She sat on the beach, wearing a flowing black dress that covered her growing stomach and showed off the tan she'd acquired over the past two months. When Lucas arrived, he was momentarily overwhelmed at how beautiful she was, and at how right she looked there. He didn't want to imagine her anywhere else.

"Hey," he said as he sat down beside her. "What's going on?"

"Brooke told me filming is almost complete," she said as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah, less than a week to go," he smiled.

"She's leaving after that," Peyton told him.

"And you?" Lucas asked, fearing her answer. Had she asked him here to tell him that she was leaving? That he would never see her sitting here like this again?

"I think I'm going to stay here," she said with a smile. "I like it here, and I don't want to go back to New York with Brooke, as much as I'd like to be near her. I've started to put down roots here, you know?"

"I'm glad to hear that," Lucas replied, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted from his chest.

"And when this little one comes along," she said, indicating her stomach, "I want him or her to grow up somewhere like this. So I'm staying, and I hope you're okay with seeing a lot more of me once Brooke leaves," she joked.

"That sounds great to me," Lucas admitted. "I'm really happy you're going to stay and have the baby here, Peyt."

Peyton smiled as she heard him say that. No one had called her Peyt in a very long time. Not since Jenny had been too young to say her full name properly. It felt right coming from Lucas' lips. Her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hi, Brooke," she said with an apologetic look to Lucas, who waved it off.

"What?" Peyton said. "You're going to L.A? Brooke that's fantastic! Yes, I know it's further away than New York. It's okay. I'll be fine. Yes, I would love it if you came back when the baby's born, but that's not important. You go be happy, Brooke Davis. I'll see you at home. Okay. Bye."

"Brooke's going to L.A.?" Lucas asked in puzzlement.

"Apparently Julian asked her to go with him," Peyton said cheerfully.

"And you're happy that your best friend is moving to the other side of the country?" he questioned.

"I'm happy that my best friend is taking a chance and following her heart," Peyton corrected him.

"Yeah, I guess there's that," Lucas agreed.

"I am going to miss her though," Peyton admitted. "I don't really know many people here aside from you, Luke."

"I can change that," he offered. "I can't believe I haven't introduced you to Nathan and Haley yet anyways. And Jamie always loves meeting new people."

"That sounds wonderful," Peyton said. "Thanks, Lucas."

"No problem," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "That's what friends are for, right?"

As she leaned into his embrace, Lucas considered what he had just said. That's what friends were for, yes, but the feeling that he had in that moment was far beyond friendship. Holding her felt so right that it scared him. He had been so relieved when she told him that she was staying, and now he had the chance to let her be welcome into his family circle. If he was being honest with himself, there was nothing else Lucas wanted more than to see her become a permanent member of that family.

_You gotta live where you are  
And you gotta love where you live_


	10. Not Like The Other Girls

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it's been so long between updates, I've been stuck in a rut with this story but I think that after this chapter, it'll get a lot easier to write for reasons you shall soon see! Anyways, I hope some of you are still with me, and leave me a review if you are! I love hearing from you.**

Chapter Ten: Not Like The Other Girls

_Should have seen it would be this way_

_Should have known from the start what she's up to_

_When you've loved and you've lost someone_

_You know what it feels like to lose_

Peyton was sketching on her front porch when Lucas came up the stairs towards her. She was so absorbed in her work, she didn't even notice when he drew near. As he peered over her shoulder, his shadow fell across her page, and she looked up to see him standing there.

"Sorry," he said. "I wasn't sure how to tell you I was here without startling you."

"It's alright," she said. "What's up?"

"I wanted to invite you to dinner at my brother's house tonight," he said.

"How come?" Peyton asked.

"Do I need a reason?" Lucas teased. "I'm sure it's been lonely since Brooke and Julian left, and I thought you might like to meet Nathan and Haley after all this time."

"Okay," Peyton said. "Let me go get changed. Are we going now?"

"Whenever you're ready," Lucas replied, settling comfortably into the other deck chair. "I'll just soak up the sun until then."

When Peyton returned, she was wearing a blue and green plaid dress that showed off her legs and chest, draping gracefully over her slightly protruding stomach. Lucas was momentarily speechless. He remembered Nathan talking about how beautiful Haley was when she was pregnant, but Lucas couldn't believe how breathtaking Peyton looked.

"You're staring," Peyton said. "Am I getting huge or what?"

"Uh, no," Lucas said. "Sorry."

"Alright," Peyton said, giving him a strange look. "Let's go."

***

They pulled up in front of an enormous house, with a well-kept lawn and its own basketball court off the driveway.

"Your family lives here?" Peyton asked in surprise.

"Yeah, daddy dearest left Nathan the house," Lucas said vaguely.

Peyton had never really heard Lucas talk about his father before, but decided not to press the subject. Instead, she smiled at him when he helped her out of the car, and they walked into the house without knocking, Peyton following Lucas' lead.

They were immediately greeted by a small, blonde-haired boy, who ran up and threw himself at Lucas.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie shouted. "I was hoping you would come over again soon."

"I come every week, buddy," Lucas said, picking Jamie up.

"I know, but it's still cool," Jamie said.

"Jamie, this is Peyton," Lucas said.

"Hi, Peyton," Jamie said, offering her a hand from his place in Lucas' arms.

"Hi, Jamie," Peyton said she shook his small hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey, Luke," a deep voice said. Peyton turned to see a tall, dark-haired man striding towards them.

"Hey, Nate," Lucas said, depositing Jamie on the ground so he could greet his brother.

"Peyton, this is my brother Nathan," Lucas said. "Nathan, this is Peyton Jagielski."

"Great to meet you, Peyton," Nathan said.

"You too," she replied. "Is there anything I can do to help with dinner?"

"We'll go ask Haley," Nathan said. "I don't want to mess up her plans."

They entered the kitchen, where Lucas greeted a small, brunette woman with a surprise hug.

"Lucas!" she shouted. "I'm trying to cook here."

"I know, but I brought a friend," he said. "Haley, this is Peyton. Peyton, this is Haley, my best friend and sister-in-law."

"I'm so glad to meet you!" Haley said excitedly. "Lucas has told us so much about you."

"Same to you," Peyton smiled.

"Alright, momma, everyone knows everyone now, can we eat?" Jamie said.

"Sounds good to me," Lucas said.

They all sat down to dinner, and Peyton was struck by how close they all were. While they did their best to include her, it was often difficult to keep up with their conversations.

***

After dinner was finished, Peyton offered to help clean up, but Haley informed her that the two men would do that, as well as put Jamie to bed. Apparently it was another one of their traditions.

"So we get a chance to talk," Haley explained.

"That sounds good," Peyton admitted.

"Jamie really likes you," Haley told her.

"He's a great kid," Peyton said.

"How far along are you?" Haley asked with a knowing smile.

"Almost five months," Peyton said.

"That's great," Haley said. "I'm really sorry about Jake. He was a good friend to me in high school."

"Thank you," Peyton said softly. "He was a great guy."

"Your child is going to be beautiful," Haley told her gently. "And you're going to be a great mom."

"Did Lucas tell everyone about me, or does the last name give it away?" Peyton asked.

"Well, that," Haley said, "And Lucas told Nathan, who told me, and then I yelled at Lucas for not telling me first."

"You three have a great relationship," Peyton commented.

"It's been good for all of us," Haley agreed. "And we're all here for you, for anything that you need."

"I keep hearing that from Lucas," Peyton said.

"He means it, you know," Haley said.

"I know," Peyton answered. "And I think I might need it. I'm so in love with this baby already, but I'm also terrified."

"It's tough," Haley said. "I had Jamie when I was hardly eighteen, and that was hard enough, even with Nathan right there with me. It must be even harder for you."

"Yeah," Peyton agreed. "I'm glad I decided to stay in Tree Hill."

"Me too," Haley said.

***

Meanwhile, Lucas and Nathan were carrying out a conversation upstairs, having just put Jamie to bed.

"You're falling in love with her, aren't you?" Nathan said.

"No," Lucas said. "Maybe. Yes. I don't know."

"I can tell," Nathan said. "You're so protective of her, Luke."

"She's just so amazing," Lucas said. "I just need to be around her."

"Look, that's great and all," Nathan said.

"I know, I have to be careful," Lucas said, anticipating his brother's words.

"Exactly," Nathan said. "She's great, Luke, but she's fragile. She lost a husband a child, and now she's having one of her own, and she's new here. And I like her. Don't hurt her, Lucas."

"I don't plan to," Lucas said.

"Good," said Nathan. "Let's go join them, then, shall we?"

After another hour of conversation, Lucas noticed Peyton yawning, and decided he should probably take her home.

"We should head out," he said.

"Come back next week," Haley said to Peyton. "Or feel free to drop in any time."

"Thanks," Peyton said. "I had a good time."

***

Exchanging their goodbyes, Lucas and Peyton departed. The drive back to the beach house was fairly quiet, but the silence was a comfortable one. He walked her to the door, and they said quiet goodnights. As he turned to walk away, however, he looked back at the house, and noticed Peyton collapsing onto the couch in the living room. She appeared to be crying. Lucas hesitated before knocking softly and entering the house. He couldn't leave her there like that.

"Hey," he said as he sat down beside her. "What is it?"

"I just miss them so much," Peyton said, as her tears continued to fall. "I was watching Nathan and Haley with Jamie, and it made me think of Jake and Jenny, not that I'm not always thinking about them anyways, but it just..."

"Made you remember," Lucas said softly.

"Yeah," Peyton said.

"Come here," he said, extending one arm. She snuggled in and laid her head on his chest, and he gently smoothed her blonde curls away from her face as she cried.

"I wish I knew how to make this better," Lucas admitted.

"You're doing pretty well so far," she said, looking up at him.

As her green eyes met his, Lucas was overcome with a wave of emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. All he wanted to do was protect this girl from everything the world had put her through. Without even thinking about, he leaned forward and met her lips with his.

Peyton was so caught up in her sadness that she hardly noticed when Lucas' embrace of comfort turned into something else. His kiss was gentle, and she kissed him back softly at first, but with deepening intensity. And in that moment, her tears ceased to fall.

_No more shame_

_She has felt too much pain in her life_

_In her mind_

_She's repeating the words_

_All the love you put out will return to you_


	11. You're Allowed

Chapter Eleven: You're Allowed

_And all the secret things_

_That bump in the night_

_The wolves outside your door_

It wasn't the kiss that brought Peyton back to her senses. That was sending her into sensory overload, every thought in her mind focused on the feeling of his lips against her. Instead, it was the moment when his hand came to rest gently on her hip that startled her back into reality. She pulled back abruptly and pushed him away with one hand, breathing heavily as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"What the hell, Lucas!" she said quietly, but her tone hurt him even more than it would had she been yelling.

"I'm sorry," he said, standing up. "But if I'm going to be honest with you, I've been wanting to do that for months now.

"That doesn't help," she said. "I think you should go."

"Peyton, you're upset," Lucas said. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"I know," Peyton said in frustration. "You think you can save me from this but you can't, Lucas. People have to grieve and kissing them just to take their mind off of things doesn't make it all just go away."

"That's not why I kissed you," Lucas admitted.

"Really not helping," Peyton insisted, and she began to cry again.

Lucas had difficulty staying away from her when she was upset, and he moved as if to embrace her again, but she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him through her tears.

"Lucas, this isn't the right time, okay?" she said.

"I just want to help you," he said.

"I know," she said gently. "And it's sweet. But, God, Luke, I'm a mess. I'm a bundle of hormones and craziness and a whole pile of issues."

"I don't care," Lucas said stubbornly.

"Just go," Peyton said, turning away from him. "Please. Just go."

"I don't want to leave you," he said hesitantly.

"I don't want you," she said, looking him in the eye.

"You don't mean that," he said.

"I don't want you," she repeated.

"I guess I'll just go then," Lucas said, the hurt evident in every word.

"Bye, Lucas," she whispered.

"Goodbye, Peyton," he said, reaching out as though to stroke her hair, but dropping his hand back and putting it in his pocket. He walked out the front door, and Peyton noticed that he didn't look back.

***

It had been almost an hour since Lucas had left her house. Peyton hadn't moved from her spot on the couch, staring at a candle she had lit, watching the light flicker constantly. She was torn between thinking that she had been wrong to push him away and convincing herself that she had done the right thing for both of them. She had meant what she had said about being a mess. She knew she probably shouldn't be getting involved in anything serious. But she also knew that she had lied when she had told him that she didn't want him. The kiss they had shared had set her soul on fire and her lips still tingled from feeling his against them. She wanted him. She wanted him badly. If she was really going to be honest, she was also afraid that she needed him. She had come to depend on his strength, on his companionship, on the little grin he wore when she said something girlie, or just the way he listened to every word that she said as though it was the most important thing in the world.

She also missed Jake. It hadn't even been three months since he had died. She still thought about him and Jenny every day. The smallest things would remind her of them, and she would always be comforted knowing that a piece of him was safely nestled in her stomach. It wouldn't be right to impose anything on Lucas. Peyton finally stood up from her position on the couch, realizing that it was useless to think these things over in her own head. It wasn't that late in L.A, so she picked up the phone and dialled Brooke's new number.

"Hey, P.," Brooke said. "Isn't it really late back there?"

"Yeah, it is," Peyton said softly.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" Brooke asked.

"I was really missing Jake and Jenny tonight," Peyton said. "And Lucas was there. I was crying and he was letting me lean on him, and then, he just kissed me. And I kissed him back."

"And now you're feeling guilty for doing it," Brooke said.

"Yeah," Peyton said with a small laugh. "I knew you would understand."

"But you just kissed him, right?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Peyton said. "Then I pushed him away and told him I was a train wreck, and he said he didn't care. I told him I didn't want him. I had to tell him twice before he believed me."

"You don't want him?" Brooke inquired.

"I think I do," Peyton admitted. "And that's what makes it even worse. I lied to him because I couldn't deal with how I would feel about myself if I admitted that I did want him, but I think I just feel even worse about myself now."

"I know it hasn't been long since Jake died," Brooke said, "but sometimes it isn't all about the right timing."

"It just seems so disrespectful," Peyton said.

"I don't think Jake would be upset," Brooke told her. "I'm sure he would want you to be happy. And if Lucas makes you happy, then Jake would be glad that you found him."

"It's just too surreal," Peyton said. "They used to be friends. What are the chances?"

"It is pretty unusual," Brooke agreed. "But then again, so are you, Peyton."

"I know," Peyton said.

"So what are you going to do?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know," Peyton sighed. "Lucas is gone. God, the look on his face, Brooke. I don't think he'll be coming back any time soon, and I don't think he'll be too happy to hear from me either."

"Give it time," Brooke suggested. "Let yourself miss him for awhile. Let yourself realize that you want to be with him, and hopefully he'll realize the same thing, and try again. Or get over your stubborn pride and admit that you were wrong."

"Thanks, Brooke," Peyton said.

"Do you want me to come back out there?" Brooke inquired. "I can, you know."

"No, no," Peyton said. "You and Julian enjoy the California sun. I'll be fine. As long as we talk like this a lot."

"Okay," Brooke said. "I love you. Stay strong."

"Bye," Peyton said.

After hanging up the phone, Peyton made her way up to her bedroom. She paused to look at the photo of her and Jake on their wedding day that sat beside her bed.

"I wish you were here," she said to it, running her fingers over the glass. "I'm scared, Jake, I'm so scared. I hope Brooke is right. I hope my happiness will make you happy. That's all that I can do for you now, so that's what I'm going to do."

_You're allowed to feel afraid_

_You're allowed to feel alone_

_You're allowed to ask out loud_


End file.
